Total Drama Drabbles!
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: This is a collection of Total Drama Drabbles! As the title states... This will have all the drama, break-ups, make-ups, and friendships that makes Total Drama so...dramatic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. But, I seriously wish I did. **

**If I got any of the lines in this wrong, I apologize... The lines were taken from the episode "Basic Straining." I don't own them.**

**It does get a little fluffy. Just warning you...**

* * *

It was early in the morning. I was carving a skull into the side of the cabin outside. My best friend, Geoff, was lying on the stairs, catching some rays. I stuck my tongue out, trying to concentrate on carving, when Harold, the biggest damn dork on the planet, came out of the cabin. He was holding a gooey pile of chocolate, underwear, and graham crackers.

"Okay, who's made s'mores out of my underwear?"

Geoff and I laughed. Courtesy of us, duh! He took a pair out-Was he gonna try to wash the chocolate out or something?- and threw them on the ground, right where Courtney was about to step. Ah, Courtney. The most complicated human being on the face of this planet. I should also add drama queen and uptight to the list...She screamed. "Harold, you are _so _totally gross!"

He waved his arm, trying to get her to come back. "No way! It wasn't me! Idiots..." He went back into the cabin.

"Sometimes, he just makes it too easy..." Geoff told me.

I crossed my arms. "I hear ya, man." I said.

The PA system gave a nasty screech. _"Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 09:00 hours!" _Everyone looked around. What the hell time is that supposed to be? _"That means now, soldiers! NOW!" _We ran like hell to the dock. I for one didn't want Chef Hatchet any madder that he already was. Or did I?

Chef was wearing this outrageous drill sergeant outfit and held a megaphone. "Line up and stand at attention!You call this proper formation?! Feet together!" He smacked Geoff's legs with a baton looking thing. "Arms down!" He smacked me next. Okay, that was out of line... "Eyes forward!" He yelled at D.J. "Head up!", at Heather. He then smacked Harold several times, which made me smile a little.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun day..." I heard Gwen say to Trent. I guess Chef heard it too, so he jumped at Gwen next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, SOLDIER?!" Chef yelled. Gwen looked a bit frightened.

"Ummm...nothing..."

"And you will continue to say nothin' until I tell you that you can say somethin'!" He turned back to us and marched down the length of the dock. I had to agree with Gwen on this one...

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Owen laughed, like he thought Chef was joking. Chef smacked him and Owen screamed. "Oahhhhhhhhh...That hurt!"

He ignored him, then proceeded to speak. "My orders are to make sure that all the babies drop out of my boot camp, except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team." I sighed and swayed back and forth. This was really annoying...

"Uh, what happened to Chris..?" Heather asked.

Chef went on about some boring rules. I continued to sway and check out Courtney's ass while he talked. "Yes, Master Chief!" Everyone yelled. Huh, whoops. I should pay better attention... "You will sleep when I tell you to sleep. And you will eat only when I tell you to eat." He pointed the megaphone in Geoff's face. "Is that clear?!"

"Yes, Master Chief!" Geoff yelled.

"When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three..." I ignored the last rule and looked down at my shoes. This day was gonna be awful, I could already tell. "Now, get your butts down to the beach soldiers, NOWNOWNOW!" We ran dow to the beach as fast as we could. Some people were screaming, others were silent.

* * *

"Listen up! Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you takin' your hands off the canoe, you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out." We looked around at each other. I raised my eyebrows-rather, eye_brow_-at Courtney. She did the same. She looked a bit worried. Pfft, that girl needs to eat something...Owen looked like he was about to eat one of us. Frankly, I was a bit scared. "Canoes UP!"

"Pfft, this isn't that hard..." Owen said. Huh. Maybe I didn't have to worry about him eating us...

"Piece of cake!" Geoff said from in front of me.

Boy was he wrong...

Near the middle of the day, the sun startd beating down on us. And what made it worse was that Chef and Chris were now sitting on top of the canoes. Courtney was starting to struggle. I really wanted to help her, but right now, I was more focused on winning. I heard someone's stomach growl from the other team. Must've been Owen.

"Come on, you sissies! It's only been three hours!" Chef yelled.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris said.

"Mhmmm. Guess they just weren't HUNGRY! Unless someone wants to quit now!" I wanted to take him up on that offer. But, I couldn't let my team down... I heard another growl. Okay, that was definitely Owen.

"Don't even think about it, Owen." Gwen said. Yup, I was right.

* * *

A little while later, Geoff had managed to find a fishing pole and he strung the hook through Harold's underwear. How Chef or Chris didn't see him doing this was beyond me. The fabric stretched. "Time to land that fish!" I whispered. The fabric snapped.

"Owww!" He clutched onto his ass. "Idiots!" After he said that, he quickly put his hands back on the canoe. Chef looked down at us.

"Is there a problem down here?!"

"No..." Harold shook his head.

Ha. Sucker...

* * *

It was night. I was really starting to get hungry. And tired. And extremely aggravated. Owen had fallen asleep hours ago, yet he still managed to hold the canoe up.

"25 of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out..."Chef droned. I don't know if he was trying to put us to sleep or something. It was working on me, that's for sure. I dozed off a few times, but quickly snapped back.

Gwen yawned obnoxiously. "What war were you in, anyway?"

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?! 'Cause I don't remember asking you to speak!"

"Whatever. He _so _wasn't in a war..." Gwen mumbled. I wasn't sure if Chef heard her or not.

Then, a small voice came out from the back of the Gophers' canoe. "Guys...I can't do this anymore. I have no more feeling in my arrrrrrrrrrrrrmmsssssssssss" It was that blonde hottie, Lindsay. She was slowly trudging to the bell on the end of the dock. If only she could move a little faster...then I could finally put my arms down...and eat something. I was starving!

"Looks like we've got ourselves a quitter!" Chef sounded a bit excited...

"Don't do it, Lindsay!" Owen yelled. _Please, do it, Lindsay... _I thought. She rang the bell with her head, Trent grunted, and the Gophers' dropped to the ground. We put the canoe down with ease. Thank you, Lindsay!

"Listen here. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Chef was talking to Lindsay, with his arm around her. "Except being a little baby and letting your team down!" He yelled through that obnoxious megaphone. "As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

"Sweet Marie! Thank you!" Owen yelled.

We walked slowly to the mess hall. I was quiet the whole way there. I had a lot on my mind. Well, maybe not a lot. Just Courtney. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her cute smile, the way she always puts me down. I watched her walk up the stairs. If only I could ask her out. Then, everything would be complete...

"Open your ears! You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it."

"Night training?! No way!" I heard Harold and Owen complain. I just shook my head.

"Excuse me, Master Chief. Where's the food?" Gwen asked what everyone was thinking.

"You're looking at it."

Then, he pointed to a few garbage cans behind him. Owen opened the lid on one as Chef laughed. "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get.

Owen took something out, sniffed, shrugged and ate it.

"Well, I can see you've got this under control. I'm off to Craft Services. Coming?" Chris asked.

"Serve me up some of that." They walked out the door. I looked over at the garbage cans and started searching through one. There wasn't much regular food. I went into the kitchen and found some kitchen grease. Huh, kinda looked like apple juice. Then I got a good idea.

"Ugh, me neither!" I heard Courtney complaining.

"Don't care for today's specials, Princess?" I said as I walked over to where Harold sat.

"I am going to be running for office one day..." I let her think I was really listening to her.

"Hey, Harold?" He held a tray. It looked like he was hoping some real food would just drop on his tray. Geoff stood near him. "We felt really bad about the whole underwear-fishing incident, so, here, we found you some apple juice." I handed the glass to him.

"Thanks." He took a sip, then immediately spit it out. "That's not juice!" He yelled.

I was laughing. "Oh...oh my mistake, dude." Geoff snickered beside me. "We..we must've confused it with the kitchen grease!" I said in between laughs.

"You guys are _so immature._" I heard Courtney say from behind me. Great, a lecture. Just what I needed. "I hope you're proud of yourselves."

" Okay, look. I know you like me. he knows you like me," I stepped closer and put my face into hers. She backed away a little. "Everyone knows it! So, here's a tip. If you wanna kiss me, I might let you." I said only half-jokingly.

"And to think I actually thought you were _nice!_" She said loudly.

"Shh, me? Nice? Haha, yeah right." I said nervously.

"Why'd you think that?" Geoff asked. He was biting into a moldy piece of bread.

"Never mind." I sighed. "I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your garbage!" She stomped off.

Geoff and Harold looked a bit suspicious. I smiled sheepishly. I hoped they didn't see right through me...

* * *

A few minutes later, we were dancing outside to the "Thriller" dance. Why? I don't know. Maybe Chef got some sick thrills from us dancing. Who knows. I was getting really annoyed with this. Same moves, over and over and over again. I was standing next to Geoff, with Courtney on his other side. I really wanted to dance next to her. Eh, whatever. I was done dancing anyway. Chef started doing some weird hip-thrust movement and I ran over to the boombox to shut it off. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Duncan? What are you doing?" Courtney asked. She actually sounded a bit worried...

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." I said.

"We're done when I say we're done! Now, drop and give me twenty."

I rolled my eyes and dropped to the ground. Push-ups were better than dancing.

"Anyone else got something they wat to say?"

"Yeah, can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked. She was crossing her legs. I got up and followed the rest of the group to the mess hall. Gwen was dropped off at the bathroom with a mop and bucket. I'd rather be cleaning the bathrooms then being out here with Chef. At least I had someone to talk to. And someone to stare longingly at.

"For your next challenge," Chef said, "You will complete a three-hundred word essay on how much you love me." I groaned. "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete this challenge will be eliminated."

It felt like time was taking forever to go on. I was counting my words, making sure I had three-hundred. Well, I kinda did... The alarm rang, which woke me up a little. It was three in the morning. I needed sleep... I watched Chef take my essay and I smiled. He'd be in for a nasty surprise.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very...this is one sentence with five pages of very's in between!" He yelled.

"It's three hundred words exactly! You can count them, if you want."

I swear he was counting them. He must not have seen the giant puddle of drool under him, because the next thing I knew, he was on the floor. I held back a laugh. "Wipe up that drool, you little baby!"

He turned to Trent and slammed his fist in front of his face. "You two slackers are out." He pointed to DJ as well. Oh well. Should've done what I did...

"The rest of you, get to the playing field at 05:00 hours."

I held up a handkerchief. "Missed a spot there, general." I said. I loved getting on his bad side.

"Boy?! Do you wanna run 50 laps around this camp right now?!"

I felt hands tugging me backwards. Courtney. "No thanks. He's going straight to bed. Aren't you?"

She came towards me. "What are you trying to do, get eliminated?"

"Ha, I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't. I just don't wanna lose this challenge! So, stop being such a mess up and do what your told for once! Okay?" She walked off.

"She wants me." I held my fist out and Geoff bumped it with his.

"No doubt!"

* * *

Now, after being in the mess hall, we stood in front of this muddy obstacle course. I was next to Geoff, with my arms crossed behind my back.

"You will all run this course until you can complete it in under one minute." Okay, I didn't see how that was possible, especially when Owen was still in the game. No offence to him or anything. "Am I makin' myself clear?" Chef said inches away from my face. I could smell the onion on his breath. Nasty...

"Crystal." I said without gagging. I smirked as he walked away.

"If you lose this for us...I am going to make you so miserable." Courtney whispered to me. Pfft, yeah right...

"GO MAGGOTS, GO!" Chef yelled.

I was behind three of the girls from the other team. Our first obstacle was climbing over a wooden wall. Piece of cake. Gwen easily got over it, but LeShawna was having a bit of a hard time. Eh, oh well. Her problem, not mine. I jumped over with ease. The next obstacle was going through a tire. I watched Heather's skinny-but-hot body go through. Then came Owen. Why the hell did he even try? He got stuck immediately and groaned. Okay, now it was getting kinda deadly. Army crawling underneath swimming axes? Really? Are they trying to kill us?! Geoff was going under, but he looked scared as hell. LeShawna followed close behind. Ropes were next. Gwen swung past easily. I watched Courtney go next. I hoped she didn't fall... Not that I care or anything. Just looking out for a teammate...Kinda. She landed safely and tucked and rolled into the mud. Good, she didn't get hurt...And then I noticed Harold. He was climbing over the wall okay, but then he slipped and fell into the mud. I tried to keep back my laugh. I ran past him as he was throwing up. Or was it just mud?

"Uh, General Crazy, we've got a situation here." I said as Chef ran over.

"Too...much...*cough cough* mud..." He said slowly. I kinda felt bad for him. Just a little.

Chef picked him up by his collar and stood him up. "Ring the bell and report to the Infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow...poor guy..." I said to Geoff, who was now behind me.

"Back on the course soldiers, NOW" Geoff ran off, but I stayed behind, just to piss Chef off.

"One false move, and I'll be on you, like stink on a poop wagon." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I look forward to it, sir!" I saluted him and ran off.

Okay, it's been like three hours already. I could run this course with my eyes shut and with my hands tied behind my back. Courtney hopped off the wall just as soon as Owen fell with it. I laughed to myself. Geoff slammed into the mud. Ouch, that had to hurt... So did Gwen. Everyone was falling apart out here! And then I noticed Heather, dangling from the rope. From her ankle. What, did she think it was a strip pole or something? LeShawna was crawling through the mud fiercely, but then she began to sink. I crawled past her. "Fallen soldier, I salute you!" Then, I turned to look ahead, only to find Chef's boots in my path.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!" He yelled as I looked up. Okay, I've had enough of this. I stood up.

"Thank you!" I pecked him on the nose, then sank back down. I looked at his face. Okay, maybe I pissed him off one too many times...

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge, bro." Geoff told me.

"I think you're right." I said.

"One night, solitary confinement. In. The. Boathouse." He said. A vein was popping out of his head.

Everyone gasped. "Big deal." I looked at Courtney. "How scary can it be?" I asked.

I then realized how scary it actually was in there. Sharp fishing hooks, shark teeth, and a piranha swimming in a bucket? I clutched my chest. "Shoulda kept my big mouth shut." I said to myself. An own hooted and I gasped. I was actually kinda scared in here. At least it gave me time to think about some things. Mainly, to think about Courtney. I wanted to know how she felt about me. I've liked her since the moment I first saw her. Not like anyone would ever know that. I mean, come on... Me, who's been to juvie numerous times, and her, Miss I-Know-Everything-Because-I'm-A-CIT. Uptight bossy chick with a green haired punk? No shot. I heard the door creak open. "Hello? Duncan?"

I had picked up a broom, just to show her that I was doing something other than think about Her Royal Hotness. "Princess!" I threw the broom off in a random direction and it made a clattering noise.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." She held a flashlight and a bowl of something grey and nasty-looking.

"So, come to claim that kiss?" I asked. I just wanted to mess with her. And get a little lip action. Maybe? A boy can dream...

"Even pigs deserve a meal." I looked down at the pile of grey she was holding.

"Mmmm, no thanks. I'll stick with the bait." I pointed to the bucked with worms in it.

"Yeah? Well, that's all Chef would serve us after our pathetic performance on the obstacle course." I tried getting the spoon out of the pile, but it wouldn't budge. I tossed it behind me. "Why do you egg Chef on like that?" She asked. "You know you're going to get in trouble. "

"Why are you so uptight all the time?" I countered. She stood defensively.

"I am not uptight!"

I stood with her. "You always follow the rules."

"Well, you always have to break them!" She threw her arms up.

"Only the ones I want to." I winked and smiled.

She turned, probably to hide her blush. "Okay so maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big, uptight, loser in your books, right?"

"Maybe." I said to piss her off.

She groaned. "So then, why do you follow them?" I asked her.

She turned on me with a fish in her hand. "Because not following them gets you _thrown into a fish cabin!_"

"But, I'm in the fish cabin with you, aren't I?" I smirked. She smiled.

"Feel like ditching this stuff for some peanut butter and jam?" I was willing to take a risk tonight. Not like I can get kicked off for it. Well, as long as we don't get caught.

"Ha! Are you kidding? All I've had for two days is this gruel...But, Chef will neer give it to us."

"See, now that's the problem with your thinking! The trick is to not ask for it." I said. Has this girl never stolen anything before?

"Do you have some on you?" Yep, never stolen anything. Priss...

"No, but I happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quite a few rules though." I leaned closer to her. "Are you in?"

She smiled widely. I held up my hand for a high-five. "Let's do it!"

"Well, alright then!"

So, we went down to the Craft Services tent in bushes, so no one knew it was us. Not like it would matter. You could still see our shoes. We popped our heads out. I gave her a look that said 'Are you ready?' She followed me.

We crawled past the table. My heart was racing.

"Slowly...slowly crawl. I whispered.

"Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out." Wait. Was Chef telling the same story he told us earlier? But, now he was talking to Chris? Pfft, okay then...

I started piling food into a small bag Courtney found by the fridge. "If we get caught, we are so dead!" She whispered.

"I mean, come on! I am nothing without my stubble!" Chris said. **(True dat...)**

"Amen, brotha!"

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" I asked.

She put the fish that she had been holding earlier into the fridge. "Heck yes! This is the most fun I've had here yet!" I held back my laugh. "A little present, courtesy of the Killer Bass."

"Now you're learning!" I slid my arm around her. She walked out of the tent as I grabbed a container of brownies. I shut the door and we ran off before Chef or Chris saw us. As soon as we were out, Courtney let out a huge woo-hoo! I liked it when she let loose. Much better than the uptight Courtney.

Back in the cabins, we shared our food with the other team. Owen was eating jam straight out of the jar. Somehow, he managed to get it on his feet. "I think I got jungle rot from that obstacle course." He wiggled his toes in front of Lindsay.

"Eww, Owen?! We're eating here!"

"And what is with all those lame war stories? He is so demented!" Gwen said to LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Girl, these nails were not meant for combat training, know what I'm sayin'?" LeShawna said.

"Seriously. If I wanted to join the army, I would've."

"Awww, guys! Gross!" Harold gasped suddenly. He lifted his bedsheets to reveal the smiley face I had drawn in peanut butter. "Now see? That's a waste of good peanut butter!" I said as Geoff tried not to choke on his food.

I looked over to Courtney, who was taking another brownie. Damn, that had to be her sixth one!

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Bridgette tried to hold her back.

"Oh! Oh no! Just just one more!" She stuffed it into her mouth and let out a huge burp. "Ohhh...yeah. Yeah, that one was the mistake..." She put her hand to her mouth and ran out the door. LeShawna laughed to Gwen as she ran out. I slowly followed her. I heard retching noises. She was hanging over the railing.

"So, the Princess has a dark side..." I said to her. She leaned up against the railing. Hopefully, she didn't puke again.

"Okay, that was so gross.. But it was like...what if I did something bad? It was so much fun, I just wanted more!"

I put my finger under her chin. "Well, you could always gve me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad..." I said. This time, I wasn't joking.

She put a hand through my Mohawk. "You're still not my type."

"Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life." I sad as I crossed my arms and turned around.

"Thanks. Enjoy prison." She leaned against me.

"I will." I liked her leaning on me. Then, she grabbed my face and put her lips on mine. I mean, damn. That girl can kiss! It was over too soon, though. She pulled away as Geoff and D.J. came out of the cabin. She walked off.

"Yes, dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Told you she wanted me..."

* * *

After that kiss, I really wanted to make things official with Courtney. I actually wanted to make her my girlfriend. But, I couldn't. We were hanging from a tree at the moment. I'm not good at this. I hate being upside down. At least Courtney was next to me.

"What you are expirencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizzyness and a flushed apperance..." I could feel my eyes going cross-eyed. My body was slipping to the ground. And then, my legs just couldn't hang on anymore. I fell to the ground. "Duncan!" Courtney called out. I landed on my shoulders. Let me tell you first-hand that it is not a pleasant expirence. Bridgette helped me lay out on my stomach.

"It's okay! He's alright!" She shouted to the rest of my team. I layed out on the grass until the red splotches went away. I walked over to the rest of my yeam and watched Courtney. She was actually doing pretty good. I looked over at Owen, who was trying to grab the branch with his hands. "Come on! I...can't...reach! Aughh!" And then, he farted. I felt really bad for Heather and Gwen.

"Okay, that's it. I'm done." Heather dropped to the ground gracefully. And then, Owen landed on top of her. I swear I heard bones crunching. I cringed. She was mumbling something. "...off of me, you big ox!" She brushed herself off and walked over to where we were standing.

"Sorry."

It was then when Courtney started to giggle. Kinda cute, actually. But, I'd like to know why...

"Stop laughing this instant!" Chef pointed at her.

"I'm sorry...I can't help it!" She said in between giggles. She fell off the branch, but landed on her knees.

"I expected more out of you, soldier." He said as he approached Court.

She cleared her throat. "Master Chief? I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what might that be?"

"You really need to take a chill pill!" Then, she busted out laughing. I honestly can't believe she just said that! I laughed with her.

"Hee hee, yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" I high-fived her and she slid her arm around my waist. Okay, unexpected. But, I liked it. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, Geoffie! It's all up to you!" Court yelled.

"You got this, Gwen?" Owen called out.

"Oh yeah. I could hang here all day." Gwen said.

"Rock on, sister! I live for the head rush! It feels...so...good..." He dropped to the ground.

"Ooh...That's going to leave a mark..." Courtney said.

* * *

Ah, the bonfire ceremony. I just hoped to God that neither me, nor Courtney got kicked off. Because if she did, I might have to beat someone up. All that was left was Bridgette,Geoff, and D.J., who I knew wouldn't vote Court or me off, and Harold. Not that I had to worry about that shrimp. So, bye bye Harold.

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers. Here." Chris said dramatically.

Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"You've all cast your ballots in the Confession Cam. If I do not call your name, you must immediatly go down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. And you can't come back. Ever."

Courtney was glaring at Harold. I was a little freaked out, but at the same time, totally turned on.

"Duncan."

I blew out the breath I was holding. "Yeah..!" I grabbed my marshmallow. Now, here's to hoping Courtney gets one, too.

"D.J."

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

I looked over. Down to Courtney and Harold. Why was Court in the bottom? Maybe because Harold voted for her or something? Or would I have to beat someone up?

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night..."

Chris waited a few seconds for dramatic effect...

"Harold."

Whoa. Wait. WHAT?!

"What?! You guys voted for Harold over me?!"

No!, I wanted to yell...I know I didn't. Why would I do that?

"Yes yes, it's always a shock."

"This is impossible! I demand a recount!"

I put my hand on Chris's shoulder. "Seriously dude! I know for a fact there were three of us who didn't vote her off!" I yelled. Geoff nodded, while D.J. stood next to him.

Chris ignored me and snapped. Chef bombarded past Geoff and D.J. to get through to Courtney. Chef took one arm, Chris took the other and they dragged her to the dock.

"I do not conceed! I do not conceed!" She yelled.

"Aww man, this sucks!" I just lost the girl who just became my official girlfriend. We weren't rivals anymore. Not just Duncan And Courtney. Now, we were supposed to be Duncanandcourtney.

"I was your only hope! I was a counselor in training!" I felt Geoff's hand patting my shoulder, but I just shooed him off.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. Shit. I had to give her something. Earlier on, I had made a skull out of wood with my pocket knife and I wanted to give it to her.

"Courtney, wait! I made this for you!" I threw the skull and hoped that it would reach her. It did and she caught it.

"Duncan...Okay this is really weird and creepy...but I love it! I'll never forget you!"

I waved and watched her leave me. I wanted to curl up and die. I thought to myself. Maybe I'm in love with her. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I didn't want her to leave. Whoever fucked with the votes is gonna get fucked up. And that's the truth.


End file.
